


Ghost Stories

by MrProphet



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Ghost Stories

The ring of children gazed at the camp counsellor, unimpressed with the story so far. She brushed back her hair and leaned forward intently.

“Alice walked into the beautiful garden. It was as lovely now she was there as it had been to see through the tiny doorway, but there was something off about it. The sweet scent of the blood red roses mingled with a richer, sicklier scent.

“Cautiously, she moved closer to one of the bushes and she saw something large and white tangled in the bushes. Carefully parting the branches, she saw that it was the body of a man, dressed in white, with five thorns – each as long as a dagger – piercing his body. The thorns pulsed evilly, as though they were drinking. There was a single white rose among the red blooms, and as she watched it blushed and darkened to the colour of blood.

“'You look troubled.' 

“Alice turned to look at the source of the voice and saw the Cat, crouched beside the body and grinning broadly. 'Don't you know that nothing grows without sacrifice?'”

The smoke and shadows shifted around the counsellor and a wide, feline face seemed to grin down at the children.

“If I were you, I'd keep my head down,” the cat said. The children started at the sound which seemed to come from the air above the counsellor.

“Why?” Alice asked.

“Because of... her. Those whose heads stand up from the crowd are cut down to size and...”

A voice echoed across the campfire: “Off with their heads!”

The children screamed. Alice smiled, waited, and went on with the story, weaving smoke and shadow into her wonderland.


End file.
